Pupcaked! The Beethoven Scenarios
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *Suspended* Pupcake may be a cute dog, but this time, there'll be no holds barred as he gets Berry Bitty City...all good and punk'd! Read as the dog puts slapstick humour across the Berry Bitty Girls, with a little doggy-style mayhem thrown in! Puppies of the world...unite! Move over Beethoven, there's a new dog in town!
1. 1 - You wrecked my kitchen!

Pupcaked! The Beethoven Scenarios

A STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE ONE-SHOT FAN-FICTION SERIES

By Jacob Davis

Shot One - You wrecked my kitchen!

*Broad-range Effective Road Rascals, Yankee Division

Nighttime in Berry Bitty City.

It was just like any other night before.

But, this time, it's gonna leave the owner of a certain green and white dog speechless!

Strawberry Shortcake was in her café, performing the procedures she deemed necessary before she shut up the facility for the night. However, little did she know that her dog, Pupcake, would do...well...something to her.

As she finished up with taking stock, cleaning up, and locking up, she didn't suspect that Pupcake would ever get in, despite the locks and alarms! Everything was locked tight, the alarms armed and ready to call the B.E.R.R.Y.* team on a moment's notice.

Pupcake, however, had some tricks up his **_paws!_**

As soon as Strawberry shut off the lights and went to bed, he set to work. Pupcake dug straight into the house. It took him a bit of time, but he pulled through and went inside. Then, he started for the kitchen. Straight shot there. Then, he began to mess up the entire kitchen, dumping ingredients all over the floor. Pupcake, in this case, for him at least, was having a big field night.

The next morning, Strawberry woke up and began to prepare for the day's operations at the café. But, when she got to the kitchen, boy was she surprised. Everything was all over the floor! Smoothie mix spread out across the floor. Chocolate bits scattered. Fruits all over the place. And to top it all off, paw prints tracking the length and width of the floor, and some to spare on the walls! She then headed for the back room, assuming a dog bypassed the security. Sure enough, there was a good sized hole in the floor, going under the 3" thick wall!

That put her in a position to call the B.E.R.R.Y. team over to investigate, that is, until Pupcake came in, with loads of who-knows-what smeared all over his fur. Strawberry just looked at him with a stern look, then burst out laughing right then and there.

"You crazy mutt!" Strawberry said to her canine burglar. She then looked at the big mess he created. "It'll take some time to clean _that_ up! You're one bitty troublemaker, aren't you?" She took Pupcake upstairs to give him a bath.


	2. 2 - I'm gonna have to change my clothes!

Pupcaked! The Beethoven Scenarios

_Shot Two - I'm gonna have to change my clothes!_

* * *

><p>Sweet Beats Studio - 7:15 AM<p>

Plum Pudding had just finished a morning dance class. It was a very nice day, barely a hint of what she would have coming to her. She decided to head to Orange Blossom's market store to stock up on some things. However, unlike Strawberry, she had an extra level of security to keep unwanted intruders out of the place. She didn't suspect that at this moment, Pupcake was well on his way to plotting his next paw printed blunder.

He saw Plum leave for the store, then assessed the situation with the studio. Triple threat when it comes to security. Locks, alarms, and now, audiovisual surveillance! But, this time, it was just a matter of trying the back door. Early on, Plum had installed a dog door for her own dog, Pitterpatch. It took Pupcake a bit of effort to get through the door, but he pulled it off with aplomb! However, he noticed one of the cameras turn straight for him!

Pupcake dove for the nearest wall, and the camera started turning around, looking for the intruder. But Pupcake knew how to evade these surveillance cameras. Within two minutes, he was able to avoid video detection. When Plum next takes a look at her security footage, she won't know what hit her.

But, when Pupcake reached midway, he hadn't counted on anything like this: a pail of mud right in the middle of the ground. Several more were stationed above the doors in the main hallway. Pupcake didn't think about that, until it was too late. Mud splattered all over him. But then, he thought he could use this to his advantage. Because, at that moment, Plum was coming home! He hid in her bedroom, waiting for the right moment to make his next move.

Plum went in her studio and flipped on the lights. She noticed the map was flashing a light, indicating that something was wrong. She went to the video terminal next to it, and cued up the footage from the last 15 minutes. Nothing out of the ordinary, or at least none that she could see on the screens. Then, she noticed that something was in the hallway. She went in, and noticed paw prints, tracking mud all over the floor, all the way to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Pupcake right there, mud all over him. "Pupcake, what are you doing?" Pupcake started to shake all the mud off, splattering Plum in the process. "PU-U-P-CA-A-A-AKE!"

_Roll over, Beethoven, and tell Tchaikovsky the news!_


End file.
